Talk:M7/Caseless Submachine Gun
Calibre What caliber is an SMG? Also i need calibers for the sniper rifle and the Assault Rifle, as well as the pistol. Any one of these would be good , thanks --Honored Sangheili 20:55, 28 July 2008 (UTC) *M7 SMG: 5x23mm Caseless *SRS99 S2 AM sniper rifles: 14.5x114mm APFSDS *MA5 assault rifle: 7.62x51mm NATO *M6 series Pistols: 12.7x40mm SAP-HE Maiar 02:37, 23 November 2008 (UTC) 5x23mm?! WTF?! That has no stopping power at all, minimum caliber for effective SMGs is 9mm (H&K MP5, MG 39/42), if it's 5mm, it's useless as a submachine gun.--Chainsaw911 02:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) You clearly know nothing about weapon physics. the 23mm is quite a lot of powder for an SMG round (most are below 20) and although the Caseless further increases the allowence for charge and it sprays 15 of them each second(30 when duel wielded).--Maiar 00:12, 5 February 2009 (UTC) 23mm denotes the length of the actual bullet (not the entire cartridge). It does not denote how much powder it uses. Smoke My pageMy talk 01:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) yes the 23 is the cartridge length. 5mm is the calibre of the bullet and 23mm is the cartirdge length without the bullet in the end. trust me iv been looking this kind of stuff up on wikipedia and the websites of several firearm manufacturers for information regarding a hobbie for months. (the hobbie is writing sci-fi fiction. nothing has ben published yet) oh and BTW the H&K MP7 PDW(believed to be a major inspiration for the M7) uses 4.6x30mm cartridges, the FN P90 uses 5.7x28mm and the japanese type 100 SMG used 7.62x17 so to hell with your minimum of 9mm. though it is true that a long-time common SMG cartridge is the 9x19 Parabellum.Maiar 09:20, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, well since we're talking about who knows what here, I've actually trained with a weapon and used one - the M-16 service rifle. I just got out of the United States Marine Corps not too long ago - the information is fresh in my mind, and I carried a rifle almost every day. I can recite to you the name of every part of the M-16 rifle, and its function, and tell you how to disassemble it and then put it back together. Hell, I have a .270 Winchester round here in my room (metric measurement: approximately 6.8x43mm), along with several .38 Special rounds - you can visually look at it and tell that it is NOT the cartridge that the dimensions are referring to. The entire round is much longer than the dimensions would have you believe, and depending on how much powder it uses, the back end may be larger as well. The dimensions refer to the actual bullet, not the entire cartridge, nor how much powder it uses. Wherever you got your info from, it's wrong - or your interpretation of said information is wrong. Get some hands-on experience with a weapon and ammunition, then come back and talk. Smoke My pageMy talk 01:39, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::: whatever dude i dont realy see how any of what you said is actualy relavent. if your mentioning milatary participation to try to make me shut up because of patriotism your a douche whos wasting there time because im Australian. we dont even have a marine corps! ::::I mentioned it because you're talking to me as if I'm wrong, when I'm not. I have actual experience with weapons - I know what's what. I know the terminology, I know how it's measured, I know how MOST of them operate. So what if you don't have a Marine Corps. I didn't ask if you had a Marine Corps, nor did I imply that Australia had one. I mentioned that I served in my Marine Corps. That's it. I didn't bring up patriotism not once in my post there. Really, I could care less if you're patriotic or not - if I wanted to know that, I'd have asked. In fact, the only reason I brought it up is because you started citing how you had experience from reading articles on it. If I wanted to know all of that, I would have asked you. ::::I'm being civil with you here, Maiar. You should probably calm your nerves, take the correction, and move on. I'm only helping you so you actually know what you're talking about. If you bothered to actually read it, I was reiterating the point I made earlier, and I told you to get hands-on experience. That does not mean to go join the military. Smoke My pageMy talk ::Just thought about this. You said that the 5mm is the caliber of the bullet and the 23mm is the cartridge length. Once again, you're wrong. The 5mm is the diameter of the bullet itself (at the wide end), and the 23mm is the length of the bullet. Neither one of those have to do with the cartridge. Also, caliber and millimeters are two totally different units of measurement. Caliber is inches. Millimeter is metric. Don't confuse the two - they are not used interchangeably. Smoke My pageMy talk 03:35, 5 February 2009 (UTC) no Calibre just means diamiter of bullet, whatever the system or units. eg: .30 cal equates to 7.62mm calibre. the inches thing is just a cooincidence. pple just say the cal with imperial mesurements because they do but not with mm. it applies to both regardless. gunnery-sergeant Maiar 08:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Caliber is the measurement of the bullet's diameter in inches only, dude. It doesn't apply to both systems of measurement. The example you cited there is simply converting .30 caliber to millimeters - which is approximately 7.62 mm. You do not say caliber after stating the measurement of the bullet in millimeters. Smoke My pageMy talk WHAT THE HELL? I DELETED THIS LONG AND POINTLESS ARGUMENT!--Maiar 10:54, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :That isn't your duty. Leave it. Smoke My pageMy talk 13:53, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you delete it once more.... well... you know what will happen.-5ub7ank(7alk) 13:18, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ...What the hell is going on? how does it keep reappearing? and how do you make those wird name things?Maiar 08:56, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :You are not deleting this discussion, that's what's going on. People are reverting your deletion, that's why it keeps reappearing. What weird name things? Smoke My pageMy talk 15:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Wow...long and went noware. maiar was right about the calibre thing, its just one of those things. he made a typo: its 5mmx23, 23 what is unclear. if perhaps it has a rifle like bullet (such as those used in the P90 or MP7) and if it has a fair amount of propellant, then it could get decent power out of it. but otherwise it would be weak and in game it is quite weak per-round but - as maiar stated - it focuses on a high fire rate for lethality. the "patriotism" thing...what was he smoking? but Smokes mention of service does seem a little...irrelevent. an M16 could hardly be further from an M7. 5.56x45mm NATO cased frife rounds from ~600 years before the M7s caseless pistol rounds. Agent Tasmania 13:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :He is wrong. Metric notation for the measurement of a round is NEVER read as 5mmx23 or anything like that. It is ALWAYS read as 5x23mm. Look at ALL OTHER MEASUREMENTS (7.62x39mm, 5.56x45mm, etc.). The unit of measurement is NEVER read the way he said it. Ever. Caliber and millimeters are not the same thing. Caliber is inches, and millimeter is millimeter. My mention of service was a response to him saying that he studied the crap on Wikipedia or whatever. Hands-on experience > reading. That was my point. This discussion went nowhere because he's obviously too stubborn to be corrected. SmokeSound off! 02:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::kindly look on the side of an M7 or BR55 on the ground in Halo 2. Agent Tasmania 12:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Halo 2 is messed up in so many ways... (not referring to the plot which was awesome and unique).--Lol@Phailure 12:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Bungie got it wrong too. Kindly ask anyone who has dealt with firearms for more than one day, and not some guys trying to make a video game. I'll tell you just like I told him - go get hands-on experience with a firearm and then come back and try to argue the point. Quit being friggin' stubborn and do your damn research. Stop making yourself look stupid in an attempt to be right. This discussion is over. Have a nice day. SmokeSound off! 04:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just wanted to note, also - whenever a round's caliber is stated, it is the diameter of the round, in INCHES. On that, and THAT only, he is partially correct. I see what he's trying to say, but he has it a little confused. That's all I'm saying. SmokeSound off! 03:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The Calibre of a round can be stated in millimetres. Just thought I'd point that out. Molotovsniper 12:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok people lets get some facts straight: reguardless of what so-called gun experts say and what "smoke" says with his "military training", the "(23)mm" has always and still is: the measurement of the empty casing's length, not the total length Nor, bullets' Length (they vary greatly). I have 10 years experince in everything firearms related, so lets stop this ridiculous debate.Thedeerhunter 08:21, October 27, 2011 (UTC) light vandalism i removed "no longer sounding like an automatic stapler" as i feel that it was a joke and jokes are not in compliance with Wiki-standards (except un-wikis)Maiar 02:37, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Ejection port "There is no ejection port due to the nature of the rounds fired." Just wondering about this, If this is true then how do you remove rounds from an already cocked SMG (eg Jammed/ want to make the weapon safe again). Because just firing them off would not be the best of options. Wouldn't it be more likely that the charging handle is attached to an ejection port like on a SIG 552? Molotovsniper 12:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :It uses CASELESS ammo, it cannot jam. :: Actually, the rocket launcher should have fairly little recoil, its design neccesitates it being recoilless. All you should feel is a sudden shift in balance when the weapon is fired. 03:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Inclusion in Reach? So far, there's been nothing about the SMG being in Halo: Reach. No pics, no mention, not even concept art. It will sadden me if it's not in Reach, and it's a pretty bad idea to take out the only weapon of its type. --FluffyEmoPenguin 01:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree.(NoobSlayer757 01:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC)) Bungie has stated that it will not be in Reach. Due to the fact that there is no dual wielding, it would be redundant when the more powerful assault rifle fills the role. 112 01:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I think that's a BS reason. All they have to do is make the assault rifle have longer range and accuracy and give the SMG shorter range but kill faster. It's that simple.--FluffyEmoPenguin 17:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Two problems with that: 1) How the Assault Rifle Functions, it would still excel at your proposed SMG's Range 2)The Assault Rifle would be butting in on the Magnum's Range Missing Mandible 02:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) They could still put it in mainly for its high rate of fire. It would be the next best thing to an assault rifle, just like the plasma rifle is to the plasma repeater. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera''']] 02:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC) How about the smg have better accuracy and rate of fire, but lesser power and range? No reason for the SMG to be more accurate. Actually to be honest, the Halo series AR has pretty much always been an SMG in gameplay...it really would be redundant without dual wielding. Going to miss the Silenced one from ODST though, that thing was beast Flayer92 18:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it might have been due for inclusion at some point; I seem to remember seeing a piece of concept art showing Jun carrying one. But I could be wrong.Raven's wing 22:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Master Chief Collection update(s) Necrobump! Okay, to be serious, we might want to update this article because of the obvious inclusion of the M7 Smg in the new "Master Chief Collection". I suppose we could wait for more details, but the least someone could do is add a picture of the gameplay with it. Chris (talk) 22:56, June 13, 2014 (UTC)